finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Famed Mimic Gogo
Famed Mimic Gogo is a boss in Final Fantasy V. He guards a Crystal shard in the sunken Walse Tower in the Merged World. Defeating Famed Mimic Gogo earns the player the achievement "Master Mimic" in the mobile and Steam versions. Stats Battle Gogo tells the party he will mimic them, and if the player takes no action at all, he praises the party for mimicking him, and gives them the Crystal shard for the Mime job class. If the player attacks Famed Mimic Gogo, he will be the most powerful boss. He will counter physical attacks with one of his own, dealing 9,999 damage, killing the target. If the player uses magic, Famed Mimic Gogo will counter with a spell that should kill the target. If the party gets Famed Mimic Gogo down to a certain amount of HP, he gets angry and will Triplecast Meteor, which should kill the party unless one is at an absurdly high level, is using cheats, or has muted him with Spellblade, as he is not immune to Mute. Strategy The proper way to defeat Famed Mimic Gogo is to do nothing; he tells the party he will mimic them, and to defeat him, they must mimic him (i.e. do nothing). It is possible to beat Gogo directly. His attacks before the Triplecast hit only one member, allowing the party to revive if the members are hasted. The HP threshold to make Gogo cast Meteor is not high, so it is easy to buff a party member to do so much damage he dies before he can Triplecast. If the party does this they still get the Crystal shard. Another way is to use Silence or the Silence Spellblade to disable Gogo's ability to mimic. If the battle goes on long, the party can recast Silence. There is also a way to make Gogo hurt himself, preventing him from getting mad and starting his triple Meteor. The party should first summon Carbuncle, then have a dual casting Time Mage hurt him with elemental magic. Gogo will counter with two spells chosen from a stock of Flare, Holy and Meteor; Flare and Holy are reflected, hurting Gogo. The aim is to deal less than 14000 damage and ensure all party members have Reflect on. To prevent Gogo from going berserk after the HP threshold, the party should start dualcasting two Floats on themselves. Gogo will counter the reflected Floats, hurting himself. This can be done repeatedly till he has so little HP remaining he can be finished with a dualwielding party member with Rapid Fire. Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy Gogo makes a cameo appearance as the icon for Time Attack in Arcade Mode. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Famed Mimic Gogo appears as a boss on all occasions when the Sunken Walse Tower is playable and is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event Scouring the Depths as a First Time Reward for completing the Crystals from Beyond stage on Classic difficulty. Gallery Ff5 gogo hires.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FamedMimicGogo TCG.png|Trading card in Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Famed_Mimic_Gogo.jpg|Famed Mimic Gogo (iOS). Famed_Mimic_Gogo_Banish.jpg|Banish. FFV-iOS-Ach-Master_Mimic.png|Achievement icon (iOS). Dissidia Universal Tuning Arcade Mode.jpg|The Arcade Mode start screen from Dissidia: Universal Tuning. Etymology Trivia * According to his official Bestiary entry, Famed Mimic Gogo is weak against and immune to Water, despite all of Walse Tower, where he is encountered, being underwater. * It is believed by some fans that Famed Mimic Gogo is the true identity of Gogo from Final Fantasy VI. Besides sharing the same job class, name, and similar appearances, Famed Mimic Gogo throws himself into a time/space warp, and some fans believe he was transported to the world of Final Fantasy VI. Interestingly, his ID for Final Fantasy V characters in Final Fantasy Record Keeper is 6. * Famed Mimic Gogo's battle theme is "Critter Tripper Fritter!?", the moogle theme. When he is damaged enough, Gogo gets angry and the generic boss battle theme starts playing. * In the GBA version the battle is a bit bugged, showing random messages like "Ko'D!" or Odin: Okay That's enough! Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy V de:Gogo (FFV) it:Gogo il mimo